parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Circus Elephant
Cast *Belle - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Beast - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Gaston - Mandrake (Epic) *LeFou - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Maurice - Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *Lumiere - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Human Lumiere - Kristoff (Frozen) *Cogsworth - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Human Cogsworth - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Human Mrs. Potts - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Human Chip - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Human Fifi - Anna (Frozen) *The Wardrobe - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sultan the Footstool - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Stove - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Philippe - Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) *Prince Adam - Froggo (Histeria!) *The Bimbettes - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), June (Little Einsteins), and Madeline *Monsieur D'Arque - Hans (Frozen) *The Peddler Woman - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The Enchantress - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) Scenes *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 2 - "Aka" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 3 - Aka Meets Mandrake *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 4 - Arnold's Invention *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 5 - Arnold Gets Lost *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 6 - Arnold Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 7 - Mandrake Propose to Aka *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 8 - Aka Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 9 - Aka's New Room *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 10 - "Mandrake" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 11 - Aka Meets Mrs. Brisby, Fievel, and Marahute *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 12 - Aka is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 13 - Aka Leaves Her Room/Meeting Flik and Guru Ant *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Aka Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 16 - Aka Runs Off/Dumbo Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 17 - Mandrake Plans a Scheme with Hans *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 18 - Something Special For Aka/"Something There" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 21 - Aka Set Dumbo Free *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 22 - Mandrake's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 24 - Dumbo vs. Mandrake *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Circus Elephant part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used Clips from Movies/TV Show Used Gallery AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Belle Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as the Beast Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Gaston Elmer Fudd.jpg|Elmer Fudd as LeFou Arnold.jpg|Arnold Shortman as Maurice Flik a bugs life.png|Flik as Lumiere Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Human Lumiere Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Cogsworth Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Human Cogsworth Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Mrs. Potts Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Human Mrs. Potts Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Chip Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Human Chip Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Fifi the Feather Duster Anna Render2.png|Anna as Human Fifi Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as the Wardrobe Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Sultan the Footstool Louis princess and the frog.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Dog Sultan the Footstool King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Stove Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer as Philippe FroggoOnTitanic.jpg|Froggo as Prince Adam Vlcsnap-1574283.png|Robyn Starling, June.jpg|June, and Madeline in Madeline.jpg|Madeline as the Bimbettes Hans transparent.png|Hans as Monsieur D'Arque Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as the Peddler Woman IMG 0679.JPG|Cinderella as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs